1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a free style self-swinging ball device for baseball training, and, more particularly, to an elastic ball device with adjustable device heights, which provides variable swinging paths of different swing frequencies to fully stimulate a user's instant reaction to the hardly predictable swinging path of the ball.
2. Related Prior Art
Due to rapid development in high-tech industry, time to stay in an air-conditioned office for the working class inevitably increases, adversely raising the health issue. Popular exercising sports, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,704,168, 6,884,185, 2,527,906, 7,303,494, 6,612,943, and 7,226,372, all provide a static ball device disposed with a ball allowing a user to manually adjust the physical position of the ball for practice bat swinging. Furthermore, the bat seat fails in general to secure the ball safely in the seat.
The function of a conventional stationary ball device for baseball training purpose is limited in lacking a real-time simulation of the hardly predictable moving path of a ball. The instant invention is designed to overcome the above limitation.